The marauder's girl
by EmrieRose
Summary: Harry finds a picture of a girl and Sirius on the back it said, 'Drea-Lynn Potter' When he, Ron, and Hermione ask about it they learn about Andrea Lynn Potter, James' little sister and how she fell for her brother's bad boy best friend...No flames please
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders' Girl

Prologue

Harry sat on the floor of the kitchen in the headquarters with Ron and Hermione looking through some old boxes that Remus and Sirius had brought down stairs. As they went through them Ron came across a photo album as he opened it a picture fell out and landed on Harry's lap. He stopped and picked it up. It was of a young girl about sixteen and Sirius she had wavy Auburn hair that flowed down to her mid back and electric blue eyes. She was sitting on his lap playing with his hair. Harry turned it over and read, "Drea-Lynn Potter and Sirius Black July 16, 1977…"

Just then Remus and Sirius walked in the door. The three teens looked up and Harry asked, "Who is Drea-Lynn?" The two men stopped dead and Sirius said, "She was your aunt." Harry said, "Was? Did she die?" Remus shook his head and said, "She just up and left one day…no one has ever seen her since." Hermione said, "She has a very interesting name…" Sirius laughed and said, "That was her nickname, her actual name was Andrea Lynn Potter. But everyone called her Drea or Drea-Lynn." Harry said, "What was she like?" Sirius sighed and said, "She was Amazing like a little sister. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes if the sun bounced off them right they light up like lightning. She had a sense of humor like James', she was one of the guys…" Ron said, "Did you guys date?" Sirius' gaze fell to the floor and said, "It's a long story…but I'm the reason she left.


	2. Home coming

The Marauders' Girl

Chapter one: Coming Home

The next morning Sirius sat table enjoying his tea and toast when he looked up to see Harry and his friends standing in front of him. He sighed and said, "Okay I suppose you want to know more about your aunt don't you?" Harry nodded and said, "Yea…" Sirius nodded and said, "Well I have a way of showing you guys in which I don't have to take hours to tell you but it will take days to finish…" Hermione said, "How is that?" Sirius said, "It's kind of like a home video as the muggles would say. Except for it follows you even if you don't notice it. If the owner sets it right. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had a couple around the house and it recorded most of our story." He left the room and came back a few moments later with a glowing orb and settled it in the middle of the group and he said, "Now when I turn this on it will seem like you are right there when it happened and anyone who walks into the room will be sucked into it. They looked up as Remus walked into the room and said, "So you decided to show them?" Sirius nodded and said, "Besides I want to hear her voice and James' again." Remus nodded sadly and said, "I know…" Sirius nodded and said, "Time to get started…" He waved his hand in front of it and it glowed before moving a light around everyone and in that instance they were standing in a kitchen watching a woman with red hair hurrying around stopping in front of a calendar.

Amelia Potter smiled as she looked at her calendar see that today was circled on it and said 'Drea (Andrea's other nickname) here to day' in chicken scratch. She turned the stove on grabbing a skillet from the cupboard and eggs and bacon from the fridge she heard the sound of what sounded like a group of Giants coming down the stairs. She said, "JAMES CHARLES POTTER don't run down the stairs you guys sound like Giants." As the door opened a boy of seventeen he had messy black hair that spewed in all directions, and hazel eyes that were accented by his glasses said, "Sorry Mum, but it's today!!! We're just excited." She smiled and said, "I am aware that Drea is coming home today but don't get that excited." James nodded and said, "What time is dad leaving to get her?" Amelia smiled and said, "About a half and hour ago." He said, "Are you serious!? We wanted to go…" She nodded and said, "Yes I am now go get washed breakfast is almost ready and I'm sure they will be back soon." James grumbled and said, "Fine…" He left the room followed by a boy with shaggy black hair that framed his face and stormy grey eyes, and a boy with sandy blonde hair and amber eyes.

Amelia went back to humming to her self when she heard a car drive up and the car door opening and closing. She put the wash cloth down and said, "JAMES!" She heard the house door open and a girls voice said, "MUMMY I'm home!!!" Amelia smiled as she walked into the entry hall to see James swing a girl about one year younger than him around. Once he let her go they saw the girl from the photo, only her eyes were now lit up and looked like lightning in an orb flashing around. She ran over to Amelia giving her a hug she said, "I missed you mummy!" Amelia laughed and said, "I know darling, but I'm sure that you and your father are famished how about something to eat?" Drea nodded and said, "That would be amazing I'm starving!!! Hey who are those two? Remus? Sirius?" The two boys nodded and Drea smiled giving both of the boys hugs. Mr. Potter walked in the door and said, "Okay, come on time to eat. You four will have the rest of the summer to get to know one another again." The four kids nodded and followed them into the dining room. The last two to go in were Drea and Sirius. He turned to her and said, "You've changed a lot…" She nodded and said, "Yea…" She blushed slightly as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She said, "We should probably go in there." He nodded and said, "Yea I suppose." He leaned in closer and whispered, "I like your hair this length." She blushed as he opened the door, walking in she quickly took her spot in between James and their mother.

James laughed and said, "What happened to you Drea-Lynn?" She shook her head and said, "Nothing!" The three boys laughed and Amelia walked back in with the food and said, "Boys be nice she just got here." James said, "We didn't do anything!" Amelia shook her head and said, "Okay whatever you say just eat then help your sister take her stuff up stairs." As they passed the food out Remus said, "So, Drea how was America?" Her face it up and she said, "It was amazing! I love it there! I have a friend that I think you guy would love her name is Emily. We like to go explore the woods behind the school. We found this old cabin that has some really cool stuff in it. But I really missed England. I'll show you guys some pictures. Oh, Mum is it okay if Emily comes and stay in a couple of weeks for a month her parents are going out of the country for work and they don't want her to stay home alone with the Hunters and everything?"

Amelia nodded and said, "Sure, but what are the Hunters?" Drea sighed and said, "They are like deatheaters only they don't use wands and are like ten times more cruel." James shook his head and said, "Sorry Drea but I don't think any one can be worse than the deatheaters and Voldemort." Drea said, "I thought that too, until I say them burn a three year girl in front of her mother before ripping open the woman's stomach and taking the unborn child out and cutting her to pieces and leaving her to body to burn. All because she would tell them were her husband who is an Auror was." Everyone's mouth at the table dropped open and Amelia said, "You watched this darling?" Drea nodded and said, "We couldn't do anything…there were too many and we were ordered to stay put and not put anyone else in danger." Mr. Potter frowned and said, "Well I think that's enough stories for now honey. Why don't you kids go do something not productive for a while?" The four teens got up and left the room, he looked at Amelia and said, "What did we send our baby to?" Amelia smiled sadly and said, "Andrew, don't under estimate our little girl. She is very strong and it's better for her there than her especially with her gift." He nodded and said, "You're right."

Out in the hall Drea ran up the stairs and said, "I want to go swimming!!!" Sirius smiled and said, "Last one to the pool is worse than snape's nasty underwear!" With that said James and Remus flew up the stair not far behind Sirius. As they were in James' room changing Sirius walked over to the window seeing that Drea was already down there. He said, "Gees she's already down there." James laughed and said, "She always was the first any where when it came to water. She loves it." Sirius just nodded not really paying any attention to James. Once he snapped out of his trance her realized that James and Remus were already down there talking to Drea. He cursed and quickly changed running down the stairs and out the back door.

Drea laughed and said, "So it's you who is worse that Snape's underwear?" He shrugged and said, "I make them awesome." She laughed and said, "Glad to know…" She dove into the water emerging half way across the pool. Sirius jumped in and splashed at her. She screamed ducking below the water to avoid it. She appeared next to him and said, "That's mean." He laughed grabbing hold of her he launched her way. She laughed as she hit the water but floated on it never going beneath it. Remus said, "How did you do that?" She shrugged and said, "Salem secret.." Just then they heard, "JAMES, LILY IS HERE!!!!"

Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared and said, "What's going on here?" The group jumped around and Sirius said, "Just giving them a history lesson. But I think that that's a good place to stop, wouldn't you say so Moony?" Remus nodded and said, "Excellent place." Harry said, "But we were just about to see mum…" Sirius nodded and said, "You will see more after lunch." They nodded and he reach forward hitting the pause button on the orb, and instantly they were back in the kitchen. Hermione asked, "What gift were their parents talking about?" Remus and Sirius looked at each other before Sirius said, "You'll find out later…"


	3. another red head

Chapter two: Another Red head

Sirius couldn't help but smile as he watched the teenagers scarf down their food. He said, "Will you slow down? We can't continue until everyone is finished." They groaned and Mrs. Weasley said, "What are you showing them anyway?" Remus said, "It's a home video from James' parents' house of the summer before our seventh year." She nodded and said, "Well I should like to stay and make sure there is nothing inappropriate for them." Sirius sighed and said, "I assure you that there is nothing but slight clothing loss but you may if you feel you must." She raised and eye brow and said, "Must I remind you that these are children you are showing this too." He smiled and said, "Not at all Molly it is all appropriate I assure. Only swim suits and strip poker." Remus chuckled and said, "Which never got further than under garments, I promise that." She looked between the two and said, "I will stay and supervise." They nodded and as the rest of the room over heard they voiced that they would like to stay as well. So once everyone was settled Sirius grabbed the orb and said, "I think we'll back it up a few seconds to make sure we don't miss anything." So as the light flashed around the room…

Remus said, "How did you do that?" She shrugged and said, "Salem secret…" Just then they heard, "JAMES, LILY IS HERE!!!!" Drea looked at James and said, "Who's Lily?" James smiled and said, "You'll see…" He took off running to the house as Sirius leaned over grabbing onto her arm he pulled Drea out of the water. She looked at him and said, "Why is he so excited?" Remus laughed and said, "You remember Lily Evans, right?" She nodded and said, "The girl that hexed him last year at the platform because he asked her out?" The two boys laughed and said, "Oh yeah!!!" Sirius nodded and said, "Yep that's her! Well I think he confounded her. Because she agreed to spend the summer here."

Drea laughed as they came into the kitchen and followed James' wet foot prints into the entry hall where James, their parents, and a girl stood, she had fire red hair and almond shaped emerald eyes. Drea rolled her eyes and said, "Looks like James isn't going to be the one to break this family tradition." Everyone looked at her and Lily said, "What family tradition?" Drea laughed and said, "About red heads." James smiled and said, "Isn't she cute…Shut up Drea." She threw her hands up in defense and said, "All I am saying is that she's another red head…Every male in the potter line has married a red head." Lily laughed and said, "Really?" Drea laughed and said, "Yep!" She walked over to Lily and said, "I'm Drea by the way." They shook hands and said, "Nice to meet you, are you guys cousins or something?" Drea smiled and said, "Siblings sad to say…he's my brother."

Lily looked surprised and said, "Really? Don't you go to Hogwarts then?" Drea shook her head and said, "Salems…" Lily said, "Wow America? I would never be able to be that far from my family. Is it hard?" She shrugged and said, "It was at first, but now it's my home away from home, though nothing beats England." Lily smiled and said, "I'm sure." Drea smiled widened as she said, "Hey, I'm not the only girl here anymore!" Lily nodded and said, "That's right." Drea turned to her mum and said, "Can I show her around Mum please?!!" Amelia smiled and said, "Okay…" Drea said, "YES!!!" She grabbed Lily's hand and started to pull her up the stairs.

James, Remus and Sirius just stood there a second trying to process what happened when James said, "She just stole her!" Amelia laughed and said, "James, she didn't steal her. She's just showing her around." James said, "But I was supposed to show her around." Remus laughed and said, "Looks like your sister is stealing the show Prongs." James scowled and said, "Shut it Moony!" Remus laughed and said, "It's not my fault don't blame me!!!!"

James rolled his eyes and said, "What ever lets go find them before Drea gets lost…" Amelia laughed and said, "James your sister won't get lost leave them alone and let her get to know your girlfriend." James pouted and said, "But mum…" She shook her head and said, "Don't but mum me…they need to get to know one another if Lily is going to be staying for the summer, considering they will be sharing a bathroom." James pouted but walked into the living room plopping himself on the couch. Sirius and Remus followed him with amused looks on their faces. Sirius said, "You know Drea really changed over the year…" James said, "This is my BABY sister that we are talking about." Sirius looked away with a blush lightly on his cheeks and said, "I know…I couldn't help but notice…" Remus smirked and said, "Are you blushing Pads?" Sirius glared at him and said, "No…" James laughed and asked, "Do you like her? And I mean like her not one of your one week flings?" Sirius said, "I…I don't know…maybe…I. She's your sister and…" James shook his head and said, "If you like her go for it…but you hurt her and I'll rip your balls off…understand?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Thanks…I don't even know…how I feel. I've never felt this way about any other girl. I know she's only been home for a couple of hours but…I don't know…." "Don't know what?" They looked over to see Drea and Lily standing in the door way. Drea and Lily walked over Lily sitting on James' lap and Drea plopping down next to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled snuggling in closer to him laying her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep. Lily looked at James and said, "Your sister is very sweet…" James nodded and said, "I know…that's Drea for you…" Lily said, "She's really pretty…if she did go to Hogwarts you would have your hands full keeping guys off of her." James said, "I know…but she can take care of herself." Lily said, "I'm sure she can, she is a lot like you." Just then they heard a whimper, Sirius looked down seeing Drea bury her head into his chest. He said, "Drea?"

Her head shot up and she screamed in surprise. She moved away from Sirius putting her head between her knees as she began to hyperventilate. Sirius moved closer to her and said, "Drea? Are you okay?" She looked up and he could see the fear in her eyes, he said, "Hey…it's me Sirius…" She whimpered again as James moved in front of her and said, "Drea, what's wrong?" He reached out touching her cheek and her eyes cleared and she said, "He's coming here…" Tears flooded her eyes as she buried her head in Sirius' chest and said, "It's gone." Sirius wrapped his arms around her. James said, "What's gone Drea?" She looked up as the tears came out and said, "Salems…" Remus came in followed by Amelia and Andrew. Amelia walked over to them and said, "What happened?" James looked up and said, "We don't know, she just kind of freaked out." She reached out running her hand through Drea's hair. Drea flinched and said, "I saw him…Mummy he was looking for me." Amelia said, "Who darling?" Drea looked up from Sirius' chest and said, "Emrik…" James said, "Who is Emrik?" Drea opened her mouth to answer but her eyes fogged over and she went limp. Sirius jumped as her head hit his chest and he said, "Drea?!"

The picture faded and Sirius looked at Remus and said, "What happened?" Remus shrugged and said, "I don't know…try starting it up again." Sirius pressed the play button and the light began up again. Just as if sputtered and cut out again…Sirius sighed and said, "I guess we'll have to wait and see if it cools off." Harry groaned and said, "But that was so interesting? What happened to her?" Remus said, "We can't tell you…" "But I can…" Everyone turned around to see an older version of Drea. Sirius' and Remus' mouths dropped open as Remus said, "Drea?" She smiled and said, "Don't I get a hug?" Remus walked over and picked her up swinging her around. Once he finished she looked at Sirius and said, "Hey…" Sirius smiled shyly and said, "Hey…long time no see….literally." She smiled and said, "I know…it been far too long…" Sirius walked up to her placing his hand against her cheek and said, "I missed you…" She smiled and said, "Me too…" She looked at Remus and said, "Both of you…" She wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck laying her head against his neck she said, "But I missed you the most…"


	4. secrets discovered

Don't forget

(This chapter doesn't continue the story they were watching. You will meet the reason why she left…yes meet.)

Sirius let go of Drea and said, "I think there is someone you need to meet." Drea said, "Harry?" Sirius said, "He's has asked a lot about you in the past two days." She laughed and looked to the boy who looked exactly like her older brother. She smiled and said, "Hey there." He said, "Why did you leave?" Her smiled faded and said, "Straight to the point and demanding. Just like James. But I think that you should probably learn how to hold your tongue when things don't concern you." Harry said, "Well did you ever think that if you hadn't left some innocent people maybe alive right now!"

Drea laughed and said, "You don't know anything. You're just a kid who sadly lost his parents because of a messed up accident." Harry glared at her and said, "What are you say? That they deserved this?" Drea said, "Your father was my brother!? Do you honestly think that I wanted him dead?!" Harry shrugged and said, "It doesn't seem like you cared that much. From what Sirius said you just up and left when you were seventeen." She scoffed and said, "You don't know the story so don't you dare say that I didn't care about James. He may have chosen his best friend over his little sister but don't you dare say that I didn't…"

"Mum?" Everyone's heads turned to the door to see a boy about seventeen holding a girl about three in his arms. The little girl wiggled her way to the ground running over to Drea she said, "Mummy up!" Drea leaned over scooping the girl into her arms she looked at Sirius seeing the hurt in his eyes she said, "Sirius…" He looked at her and said, "I don't want hear it Drea…You're married aren't you?" She looked at the girl in her arms and said, "No, Sirius I'm not but I don't have to answer to you!" The boy said, "Mum?" She looked at him and said, "Yes, Eiren…" He looked at Sirius and said, "Is that him?" Drea said, "Yes, but would you please take Emrie to Kent and Madison's and stay there until I come get you like I asked." Emrie wiggled and said, "They is gone mama." She looked at Eiren said, "What does she mean?"

Eiren looked to the floor and said, "They're gone mum." Drea cursed under her breath and Harry said, "More people you abandoned that died?" Remus looked at him and said, "Harry James Potter that was completely uncalled for!" Eiren walked across the room and grabbed Harry by collar and threw him against the wall. He said, "I dare you to say that again you protected little prat!" Drea said, "Eiren Sirius Black get your hands off him now!" He turned around looking at his mother he said, "But…" Drea said, "NOW!" He let Harry go and as he turned around Harry took a swing at Eiren. The next thing everyone knew Harry was on the ground and a girl about Eiren's age with dark auburn hair leaning over him. She said, "If you ever touch my brother again I swear to god I will kill you." Drea said, "Enya Lillian Black get off of him, Now."

The girl stood up and said, "Mum…" Drea said, "I know about Maddie and Kent. Is everyone else okay?" Enya said, "Aunt Emily is in a comma, Cassie is in surgery, and Matt is somewhere. So technically everyone else is fine." Out of the blue Ron said, "OH MY GOD…you're Enya Black." Enya turned and said, "So, what's your point." He said, "You're part of the Salem Elite…and HARRY you just tried to hit Eiren Black…" Harry shook his head and said, "You are just figuring this out Ron?" Ron said, "No, but The Eiren Black!!!" Enya laughed and said, "He's not that special. But yes he did just try to hit him and he won't get that chance again."

Harry said, "If you two are so special what in bloody hell are you doing here?" Enya smirked and said, "Is that anyway to talk to family?" He scoffed and said, "Some family, your mother left when her family needed her the most." Enya punched him on the face and said, "What do you know of why she left and besides it's none of your business and it's not her fault your parents died, you're nothing special it was just a tragic accident." Harry glared at her and said, "TRAGIC ACCIDENT!!!! What do you know?!" She laughed and said, "Oh, poor you, poor Harry Potter. You didn't get to know your parents you had to live with your abusive aunt and uncle your whole life. Waa cry me a god damn fucking river and ask me if I care." Drea said, "That's enough Enya!" Enya looked at her and said, "Sorry." Drea said, "No you're not, but don't say another word." Enya nodded and walked over to Drea taking Emrie in her arms. Sirius looked at her and said, "They are why you left? You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" She sighed and said, "Sirius, I was seventeen, and walked in on you making out with Sam. What was I suppose to think?" Sirius yelled, "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE TRUST THAT I LOVED YOU AND THAT I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!!!!"

She shook her head and said, "I know that now. But then I had just got back from the doctor's and was emotional I went to tell you and saw the two of you. So I went to James and he got mad at me, so I ran Sirius. I was scared, but I raise your twins by myself, and by the time I was ready to tell you, you had landed your self in Azkaban, James and Lily were dead and everyone else was in hiding. So don't you dare patronize me, while you choosing peter got my brother killed!" Sirius said, "That is a mistake that I have to live with everyday Andrea, I don't need you to remind me." Her glare hardened and Molly said, "Okay, you two not in front of the children, out everyone out!"

The order filed out and Eiren and Enya stood there wanting for their mother to tell them to stay or go. Drea turned to Sirius and said, "We don't have a place to stay." The way she looked to the ground reminded him of when they were younger. He sighed and said, "There are a couple of empty rooms up stairs you can stay the night, but I want you out in the morning." She nodded and said, "Thank you." Remus glared at Sirius as he walked towards the door and said, "I'll show you." As they walked out of the room Enya turned back looking at Sirius, she locked eyes with him and for a second he felt like she stared straight into his soul. He turned away as Eiren wrapped his arm around her guiding her towards the door. Drea turned towards Sirius as she paused at the door and she said, "I'm sorry, really I am." He grunted and said, "Yeah so am I."

She turned around walking out of the door. She followed Remus up the stairs noticing that Harry and his friends were watching from their rooms. As Remus opened a door he said, "It will change to take any form you want." Then he turned to Drea and said, "You can have the one next door." She nodded and said, "Thank you." Remus nodded and gave her a hug and said, "He'll get over it." She smiled sadly and said, "I'm not so sure Remus, I really hurt him." Remus said, "He's a big boy, Drea-Lynn he is glad that you're alive just let him realize that. Then he won't let you leave." Drea sighed and said, "I should put Emrie to sleep." She took Emrie from Enya and walked into the room next door.

Remus turned to the two teens and said, "He doesn't hate you. Please don't be too mad at him, he was just surprised, and you two should try to talk to Harry tomorrow his is your cousin." Eiren shrugged and said, "We'll think about it." Remus nodded as the two headed into the room. As he walked by the kids he said, "Be nice to them. You don't know what they are going through." He walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen he walked over to Sirius and said, "WHAT THE HELL PADFOOT!" Sirius turned to him and said, "She left Remus not me. Don't act like she is the victim here." Remus punched him across the face and said, "She was scared, if you were in her shoes you would have left too." Sirius babied his cheek as he said, "Shut up Remus, like you can talk. When was the last time you talked to Emily, do you even know what Matt's favorite color is?" Remus growled and said, "At least I try, you just pushed them away, Sirius." Sirius glared at him and said, "Leave me alone Remus."

Remus walked away and said, "James would be ashamed of you Pads." Sirius turned to see Remus walk out of the room. Sirius kicked the chair that was in front of him sending it flying to the wall. He heard a gasp and turned to see Enya standing in the door way. She said, "Mum talks about you a lot, she really does feel bad about it." Sirius grumbled and said, "I'm sure she is." Enya looked down to the floor she said, "She cries herself to sleep, even when she was with Emrie's dad. Eiren or I would wake up and find her down stairs on the couch with a picture of you or Uncle James saying that she was sorry, or she would be sitting on one of our beds watching us sleep. I know that she hurt you, but she also hurt herself." Sirius said, "If you don't mind me asking did you or Eiren ever call Emrie's father dad?" Enya smiled and said, "No, we normally called him Uncle Adrian. Though we both really wanted a dad, Mum always said that if she would have told you that she was pregnant and if you two would have stayed together that I would have been a daddy's girl."

Sirius looked at the table and said, "James always laughed when he and Lily had Harry I said that if I ever had kids I wanted a boy then a girl so that he could look after her. I always figured that if I raised my daughter right that it would make up for how I treated all the girls at Hogwarts that I hurt. But look how that has turned out, I finally get the two children that I've always wanted and I fuck it up bad." Enya said, "We understand really, we do. I didn't make that great of an impression, I just hope that Harry isn't too mad. It's just that we've lost too many friends and we don't want to even chance loosing anyone else." Sirius nodded and said, "We know that feeling, he'll get over it." Enya stood up walking towards the door she said, "Please don't be too made as Mummy, she was only trying to do what was best." Sirius nodded and said, "It will take time, but you look tired so you should get some sleep." She nodded and headed out the door leaving Sirius to his thinking.

(So please don't hate me…the story of them being younger will continue next chapter…and I know that this story plot has been used a lot but I promise if you keep with me and be patient you will not be disappointed. And please review or I will cry…also the avatar on my profile is what Enya looks like)


	5. broken

broken

The next morning Drea woke up see Sirius leaning over her. She jumped and said, "You know it's kind of stalkerish to lean over people you supposedly hate when they are sleeping." He smiled a little and said, "Sorry..." She shook her head and said, "How long have you been there?" He shrugged and said, "Since six..." She rolled over grabbing the alarm clock she said, "Oh, okay so only for three hours. Didn't you sleep at all?" He shook his head and said, "Nope, I spent three hours watching Eiren and Enya sleep." She smiled and said, "So how didn't that go?" He said, "Good they stayed asleep the whole time." She said, "That's a first...En, normally walks up about three times a night." He smiled and said, "That reminds me of someone..." She laughed and said, "I suppose." He smiled sadly and said, "If you don't mind me asking what happened to Emrie's father?" Drea looked down at the sheet and said, "He died two years ago..." Sirius said, "Oh, sorry..." She said, "Don't worry, we weren't married. Adrian was my best friend and Emrie's dad. Nothing more." Sirius nodded and said, "I never cheated on you, Drea I swear, Sam she...." Drea moved her hand placing one finger on his lips she said, "I know that now...." He smiled and said, "I don't hate you Drea, it just hurt to think that the reason that you left was because you were carrying my children that I never knew I had." She nodded and said, "Sirius I know what I did wasn't right. At the time all I could think about was keeping the baby growing inside of me safe. So I went back to Salems and talked the head mistress into giving me a job." He nodded running a hand through her hair he said, "You're all I thought about in Azkaban. What it could have been like if I had stayed their secret keeper. They would still be alive right now." She smiled and said, "You can't change what happened, sadly it was meant to be." He nodded and said, "I should probably get down stairs before anyone sees us."

"Too late." They both turned to see Eiren, Enya and Remus standing there with amused looks on their faces. Drea said, "How long have you three been there?" Enya shrugged and said, "Long enough to know our father is a freaky stalker." Sirius said, "Hey there is nothing wrong with a parent watching their child sleep." Enya smiled and said, "No, there isn't but it is kinda creepy when you're just meeting them for the first time." Sirius shrugged and said, "True...true..." Enya walked over to the toddler bed picking up the sleeping girl she said, "Well we are going to take a shower. Mum do you think Eiren and I can go back and see aunt Emily and Matt today?" Drea smiled and said, "We'll see...okay? And I want you two to be nice to Harry and his friends today." They nodded and Eiren said, "They started it." Drea said, "And you two are older." Eiren shrugged and said, "What's your point?" She laughed and said, "Eiren Sirius Black just go get dressed you don't need to be running around with pajama pants and no shirt." She shook her head as they walked out, turning to Sirius she said, "It is truly amazing how much like you they are." He laughed and said, "Don't go....please stay here." Drea looked over at Remus who had a smart ass look on his face and she said, "Sirius I couldn't..." He grabbed her hand and said, "Please....Drea, I lost you once I can't stand loosing you again." As she looked at him tears began to run down her face as she said, "No....I want to really its just....I can't..." Sirius looked taken back and said, "Why not?" Drea said, "I can't allow you to put yourself in anymore danger...I mean its only a matter of time before Amric realises were Enya is and after that We'll have to leave....because I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you because of me." Sirius said, "Drea...please don't do this. We can protect Enya too. Don't pull away..." Drea shook her head pulling away she stood up and said, "I can't allow you guys to do that...you don't understand." Sirius said, "I may not have been there her whole life but I am still her father. Shouldn't I be able to protect her too?" Tears came to her eyes as she said, "Sirius that's not what I meant...I want you to be in their lives as much as you do. But what good will you do her if you are dead! What good would that do Harry? He needs you more than anyone?"

He just stared at the door way behind her as he said, "Even more than you?" She looked away and said, "I need you more then air its self, Sirius. But I need to keep my children safe before I think of what I need." He stood up and said, "They are my children too Andrea." She flinched as he said her full name, she looked him square in the eyes and said, "You know nothing about them Sirius." He chuckled dryly and said, "You left Andrea, not me. That's your fault." Her stare hardened as she said, "This is why we can't stay. Because you are to bullheaded to realise what is actually going on. You have absolutely no idea of what is going on, do you? You stay in this place because Dumbledore told you to. You sit that the pathetic meeting and soak in all the information you can get! You are so Pathetic!!!!" She whipped around walking past Remus, who was standing at the door, in utter shock. He heard her walk into the other room and say, "Eiren when Enya gets out of the shower tell her we are leaving." A minute later Eiren came in and said, "Wow, you really now how to fuck things up don't you. You are the love of her life and yet you treat her like shit. It's no wonder to why she left." Sirius looked at him and said, "What the fuck do you know? You're just a kid." Eiren laughed and said, "A kid that knows more than you do about a lot of things. It's so obvious that mum still loves you, and yet you are so selfish. What mum ever saw in you in the first place is beyond me." As he left Sirius looked at Remus and said, "What the fuck did I do? How did I mess this up?" Remus shook his head and said, "I don't know?" Sirius sat back down on the bed and let his head drop to his hands as his shoulders began to shake with his sobs. "So it didn't work?" Sirius and Remus looked up to see Enya staying in the doorway. Her hair was damp from the shower and hung limply around her shoulder and to her mid-back. Sirius shook his head no even bothering to look her in the eyes. Enya scoffed a little and said, "I guess Eiren was right...It was pointless to think that meeting you would change anything." Sirius snapped his head up and said, "What is that suppose to mean?!" Enya turned around and said, "I didn't mean anything against you. I was just meaning that it was stupid to think that mum would let us stay...but I guess it was nice to finally meet you guys..." Sirius scoffed not seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She walked into the room she and Eiren were sharing. As she walked into the room he looked up from the book he was reading and said, "Come on En, don't cry..." She looked away and said, "I can't help it, after all this time. I just...its not fair!!!" He sighed and said, "I know En but that's how its going to always be like this. Until Amric is gone anyway." She pulled away and between sobs she said, "I don't give a flying shit....I just want to be a normal witch for once. Not having to worry about some sick sadistic fucker!!!" Eiren said, "I know Ennie I know." Enya looked at him and as her hand glowed she pulled the necklace that appeared off throwing it on the floor she said, "I hate that thing!" She turned around running out of the room. Eiren looked up to see Remus standing in the door way. He said, "What is that?" Eiren picked it up and said, "This is why Amric was after mum and is now after En. It belonged to Elleina Cravengreen." Remus said, "Wasn't she the witch who discovered that the Salem witch trials were being lead by a wizard with ambitions like voldemorts?" Eiren nodded and said, "Cravengreen was her married name, her madien name was Potter. The necklace is bound to people with the Potter blood line, a girl with the potter blood line. Mum was the first girl born into the potter blood line since Elliena so after all those years it reappeared and so did Amric. He is the great-great-great grandson of man who started all of this." Remus said, "So why are the after the necklace?" Eiren said, "His Great-great-great grandfather was immortal, his soul is trapped inside of the crystal." Showing him the necklace more clearly, the crystal was in the shape of a rose about the size of a dime, being held butterfly it's wings half folded around it. Remus said, "How did he become immortal?" Eiren looked to the ground and said, "The man's name was Jarick Cravengreen...he was Elleina's brother-in-law, there is a myth that you eat the flesh of person magically bound to you that you will become immortal. Elleina's husband Airick was Jarick's twin, but instead of going after his brother he went after their child. Her name was Arialla she was only a year old when her uncle killed her." Remus said, "You said you mother was the last since then?" Eiren nodded and said, "Yea...He believes that it is destiny for her to have his child and bring Jarick back to life." Remus said, "How did they seal Jarick in the crystal?" Eiren said, "Arialla's brother did it. He was four years older than her, he heard her screaming as Jarick attacked her. He watched it, after it was done he ran to get his parents and Jarick tried to kill him too but it backed fired. Elleina and Airick heard Arialla's screams and came running to find her. They came into the room as he cornered Adrian, and somehow when Jarick went to kill his brother Adrian produced a light and it trapped Jarick's soul into the crystal. It just vanished after Elleina died, it stayed hiden until mum was born."

Remus said, "So Amric thinks that Drea is the key to getting Jarick back into power?" Eiren said, "He did anyway until Enya and I were born, now he is conviced that we are Adrian and Arialla's reicarnations. So he wants to get us out of the way so that we can't put an end to his reign. He'll kill anyone who tries to help us, that's why mum won't take the order's help. Because you would all die. He is ten times more powerful than voldemort and if those two become partners Amric would use him to gain power and conquer the wizarding world before he would kill him." Remus said, "You know your father should..." Eiren said, "I know what mum did wasn't the best choice she probably could have made but it was the choice she made. Back then at the part where your video cut out Amric is who made her pass out. He is powerful enough to control people's minds who are half way across the world!!! Don't you guys get it mum is only trying to keep you guys alive and yet you act like she is the one being selfish. He was attempting to make her give in mentally to him, she forced herself to pass out. He almost killed her then and he wasn't even in the same continent." Remus shook his head as he turned and said, "We're big boys Eiren we've seen just as much and you have." Remus walked out of the room into the hall to see Enya standing there staring at the wall with a blank look on her face. He said, "Enya???" He saw Eiren come out of the room, Remus reached out putting his hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped towards him as she said, "Wha...what happened?" Eiren shook his head and said, "You tell us En?" She said, "I don't remember..." Remus said, "Okay...lets go down stairs...and try to figure this out." As they walked down the stair Enya said, "Is dad down there?" Remus looked taken back by her question but said, "Yes, he is down there trying to talk Drea out of leaving." The twins scoffed and said, "That isn't going to happen." He laughed and said, "Do you two do that a lot?" They nodded and said, "Yep...its quite annoying." He laughed even harder as they entered the dining room to see the orb floating above the table.

(Sorry it took so long....I was using the school laptop before and I graduated so no more laptop and am now using my room mates....so did I confuse you guys even more? let me know what you think...plz)


End file.
